


EVEN WITH NO LIGHT, WE GONNA SHINE LIKE GOLD

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A good twist I promise, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chairman meow is really important, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, He is so cute!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Malec malec malec all the time!, My Second fanfic!, Power of love!, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--<br/>They both were crying, not wanting to be separated, but were helpless in the hands of fate. “Magnus I... I don’t want to leave aghh.. leave you! Mag- Magnus I love you, I love you! Oh raziel help us!” </p><p>The stele, which was between them as they rested their foreheads on each other, gave a little spark. But they were too miserable to notice but then Alec’s wedding rune started to heat up, his chest glowing. “Mag- Magnus, what’s  uhh ah happening?” Alec managed to choke out pointing towards his chest.<br/>--<br/>I promise there’s a really good and a really happy ending! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	EVEN WITH NO LIGHT, WE GONNA SHINE LIKE GOLD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really love Malec and it(literally) breaks my hearts when something bad happens to it. I'm not gonna tell what “bad” but in this one that thing is terminated! ;D  
> The title is from Ghosttown by Madonna... listen it!  
> All mistakes are only and only mine but the loveable characters belong to the angel called Cassandra Clare!  
> Enjoy! :D

_“Oh darling, don’t leave the bed NOW! I’m not done with you yet my ravish-able boyyyy.”_

_Leaving Magnus can be so difficult, and if he’s horny and pleading with such lustful yet innocent eyes, it took every ounce of Alec’s self restrain not to go back to his boyf- no- HUSBAND... but he finally made it out of THEIR loft..._

.. and got here. The shop was just a little house run by an old woman(who in reality was a warlock capable of seeing future, interesting right) and her adopted daughter. A little girl with big hazel eyes, long, curly, chocolate brown hairs. Alec found about this shop a month ago. He was desperately for this kind of shop and he was so happy when he finally FINALLY found it! And even more glad when he got to know that the old woman was really nice and friendly, even if she was a warlock, so looked old(nothing like Magnus who still looked he had just passed his college). As he stood outside outside that shop, he can’t help but wonder what all things had lead to this.

_Well your love for him is one thing, he thought, with a shy and so genuine smile that made his face shine._

_I still can’t believe it, Magnus and I, we are MARRIED! And tomorrow is our first year anniversary! Angel, so many things have happened in the past year; the Fairchilds, the Morgensterns, the war, my coming out, and the most beautiful thing, coming of the magnificent Magnus Bane in my life! Can life get any better!_ (Just wait and watch)

“Hello is anyone there?” he asked upon entering. The smelled of lilies and strawberries and.. Tomatoes? _Maybe they have a backyard garden._

“O hello my dear!” came the voice of the woman who was entering from the back door into the main area. “How are you my dear boy? Hunting down some mischievous warlocks like me?” she tried to give a evil and mischievous grin but failed. But it made Alec laugh.

“Oh no ma’am, at least not today.” He said in a fake challenging tune. “Today I’m here just to get what I gave you a month ago. I hope it’s ready.”

“Oh don’t worry young boy, it’s all ready” she said then called in high tune “Violet bring Mr. Alec Lightwood-Bane’s parcel.”

_Lightwood-Bane, sounds so good, thought Alec and grinned like a fool. I can certainly never get used to it._

“Coming.” Came the little girl’s voice. After a few minutes she appeared with a box wrapped in a paper which was light ocean blue with forest green spirals and gold glitter outlining the spirals. It was perfect! Just as Alec wanted it.

“Thank you ma’am.” And bending down he said, “And thank you little Violet.”

The girl, Violet, smiled a beautiful, innocent smile and went inside.

“I should go now because..” Alec was interrupted by the woman’s raised hand. Her eyes were fixed on Alec but they seemed distant. After a few moments she came back to reality. “Are you ok miss?” Alec enquired, concerned. “I'm so happy for you honey. I wish you both can live through everything and always love each other like this.” This confused Alec, a lot. “What do mean ma’am? I'm really lost.” “Oh don’t worry. You’ll know yourself what I mean after a sometime.” Alec was really really confused but had no time to argue as he had to go back to Magnus before 10 as promised, it was already 9:40.

“Okay ma’am, I think I’ll leave now.” As soon as reached the front door, the woman said, “Always love each, young boy. Your love is your power.”

~

By the time Alec reached home it was 10:30. He tried to sneak inside without catching Magnus’ eyes but it could have happened, because _Angels_ never listen to him when he needed them the most.

“Oh look who decided to show up.” Said Magnus, leaning on the door frame, hair messy and falling to his shoulders, face void of any make-up, wearing only a dark purple and royal blue silk pyjama with white sparkles on it.

_And by the angels, could that pyjama go any lower and reveal some more of that delicious skin._

“Seriously, Alec? I'm here mad at you leaving me in the early morning and you are just standing there and eating me with your damn hungry eyes, really babe?” Magnus said, trying to be angry but the naughtiness in his eyes giving him away.

“What can I do my _baby_ , you look damn hot when you’re angry. And well I wasn’t eating you with my eyes,” he paused and licked his lips, slowly, “I was licking and sucking and _biting_ you.” Magnus’ breath hitched. Alec slowly smiled in victory. In the past year, Alec had learned my things and had finally got the courage to openly express his feelings and call Magnus with pet, even flirting with his gorgeous husband(well this was bound to happen. No one can live with Magnus and NOT learn how to flirt and tease! Duh!).

“Oh Alexander..” _by the angel, calling me using my full name in such a slutry, flirtatious and downright sinful voice should an unforgivable crime._ “You know what it does to me when become so sexy” he stepped closer to him “so flirty” more closer “so slutry” he was now in Alec’s personal(well now it was not only Alec’s personal space but Magnus’ too, ‘cause hell, they are husbands now!) “so fucking filthy for me” he spoke it near Alec’s ear which made goosebumps to rise along his neck. “Oh really my baby,  but you look so calm Magnus darling. It doesn’t like you are least bit affected.” Alec said, with his most seductive voice. “Mmm you think so honey then” he lifted Alec bridal style and started moving towards bedroom, “maybe I need to prove to you how _much_ you affect me. But darling this proving will take a long _long_ time, hope you are ready my love.” Magnus said, depositing Alec on bed and nipping at his earlobe. “...uh yeah..” Alec managed to say the words before Magnus had his mouth on Alec, effectively silencing him.

After 5 hours; AT 3:30

“Magnus I need to go to the Institute. I have some important work baby.” Alec said, trying to get out of bed when Magnus started touching him in *cough* inappropriate places *cough* “Ah Magnus baby please, shit Mags I really need to go!” he finally got out of the bed but unfortunately he was stark naked and Magnus’ eyes were roaming all over his body as if could just eat him. Alec turned crimson red but decided to not back off. “Baby I promise when I’ll come back I’ll make it up to you.” He said, hoping this seductive move could help him.

Turned out it did worked. “Fine fine Alexander, but when you come back, I’ll be having ALL my wicked ways with you.” Magnus said biting his lips. Alec, by this time, was blushing like anything. So he decided to just go to the Institute and come back as soon as possible not because he was scared of Magnus WICKED WAYS, _hell no, it was totally the OPPOSITE_ but because he wanted to spend time with Magnus and to be awake till midnight because, well, tomorrow will be there anniversary! Alec smiled cheekily at the thought and left the loft.

After 4 and a half hours; At 8:00

“I'm home Mags.” Alec called upon entering. The loft was dark, but there was a faint shimmer coming from their master bedroom. What Alec saw on entering their bedroom could not be explained in words. Their room was big but at that moment it looked HUGE! The walls were painted light blue like the skies but at some places it was a little dark like the ocean. Both the shades mingled beautifully as if the skies and the oceans were reaching out for each other and dancing in spiral styles. There were some white dots on the walls as well which, on closer inspection, were small stars. They seem to twinkle in the in the faint gold and red light. The light in itself looked like it was dancing, the enigmatic gold shimmering and dancing with the lovely, glittering crimson. But the light was not very bright, it was faint, as a breeze and was dancing along the walls. The wall opposite to where Alec was standing had a ceiling length window which overlooked the beautiful New York. Alec stood there in awe for a few minutes which seemed like hours. The whole room looked like heaven, their personal heaven. And then he looked up towards the ceiling and nearly jumped from the surprise. The ceiling was gone! Instead he could see the beautiful night sky and the distant beautiful stars twinkling. When he lowered his head he met with the most beautiful sight for his entire life, Magnus. _His Magnus._ Magnus was  not wearing any dark makeup today. In fact the only thing he wore on his beautiful face was a smile. A beautiful _beautifu_ l smile, which made Alec’s heart melt.

 _He looked so pure this way,_ Alec thought _. No makeup, no masks, just my Magnus, my husband, my life, my love, my reason of existence._

“Welcome home husband.” Magnus said, with a grin which gave butterflies in Alec’s belly.

 _We’ve been together for so still I could never get used to his cuteness, his charm, his LOVE,_ Alec thought, blushing, and returning the grin. “You’ve done all this.” Alec said gesturing to their room which now looked like a paradise. It wasn’t a question that Alec asked, he just said it, like he can’t believe what he was seeing right now. “Yes, my Alexander, I did it for our anniversary.” He said approaching Alec. When their faces were just millimetres apart, he said, “I.. I don’t know how to say what I'm feeling right now.” He stammered and, _wait a minute!_ Alec thought. _Is Magnus crying!? No no!_

“Hey hey baby, cool down Magnus.” He hugged a weeping Magnus, “Baby I know how you are. I feel the same thing Magnus. I ... I too can’t believe we both are together, finally, after everything that has happened, you are finally _one_.”  “Oh my Alexander.... words like blissful, content, blessed, cherished don’t even start to define the kinds of things I'm feeling right now.” Magnus said in Alec’s hair, holding him so tightly as if Alec would disappear if he loosened his grip. “Alexander, you complete me, you love me, cherish me, support me, trust me, understand me. You are everything to me Alexander. You may not be my first lover but you are the first person with whom I feel like I belong to someone, like I'm not alone in this eternal world. I have someone to feel like home, like I have a _family_. Alexander you have given me so much and I.... I don’t think I’ve given you much, like I’ve not given you things that you are so worth of. Alexander I'm really grateful for everything that you’ve done for ...” Magnus was silenced with Alec’s lips on his, moving with so much passion and love that Magnus got tears in his eyes and started to feel dizzy.

“Magnus you’ve given me everything that I’ve ever wanted. Don’t feel like you haven’t sated me, because Magnus, the things you’ve given me, I can’t even tell you how much loved and cherished I feel. You always treat me like a precious treasure, like I'm your life force. And I think I am because you too are everything that’s keeping me alive. Magnus I feel like finally someone loves me as I am. My siblings too loves me but you... you love me with all your heart and you’ve perfected me too” Alec raised a hand when Magnus tried to say something, “I know Magnus that you want to say that I was already perfect but the thing is really beautiful and cute husband that you have made me the best version of myself. You’ve introduced me to myself, and you’ve given me _yourself_. I cannot thank you more Magnus. I don’t love you Magnus,” he paused and looked directly in his mate’s, lover’s eyes, “you are my definition of love, of belonging, of perfection, of family.”

Magnus can’t stand it kissed Alec with everything he had, pouring all his love and feelings in that kiss. The whole night they told each other about their feelings, pouring their souls in every word, in every kiss and when finally clocked ticked 12, they made love, the whole room filled with their heavy breathings and sweet declarations of love.

~

“Magnus, wake up Magnus.” Alec said drawing small circles on Magnus’ belly-button less stomach. “Um.... Alec it’s too early, and what we did last night, I need to sleep for a whole _week_.” Magnus said in a sleepily yet teasing tune. Alec, who was blushing slightly, was not going to back down. “Magnus I have something to give you. A... a gift.” Alec said and kissed the corners of Magnus’ eyes. Magnus opened his eyes, magnificent green-gold eyes staring in glorious ocean blues. “Well then please give it to me my sweet husband, please don’t make for a long because you know when you make me wait, I get a little impatient and – _wild_.” Magnus said with a wink. Alec just laughed and reached in the drawer by the table. “I don’t know how you’ll feel about it, but I really wanted to show you this. I’ve been planning this for a month.” Magnus smiled and took the bag from him. Inside was a box wrapped in a beautiful blue green and gold paper. _It looks so good from outside. Hmm what kind of treasure would be hidden in it? Well, there’s only one way to know,_ Magnus thought and started opening the box. Inside was an album.

On the cover of the album was written “Magnus and Alexander: Eternal love” in a beautiful and delicate calligraphy, in cobalt, forest green and crimson colours with some gold and silver glitter outlining it. Magnus looked up to see Alec staring at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes that he felt his heart skip a beat. “Is it.. Is it what I think it is?” Alec smiled his beautiful lovely smile, “Well there is only one way to find out. Open it baby.”

Still in shock that Alec has done so much for him he opened the album and nearly cried when he saw what was in there. There were photos, photos of them, together, laughing and smiling and looking oh so much in love! One every page there was a picture of them, decorated in beautiful colours and one the other adjoining page, there was a small note, written by Alec, _his Alexander_! On one page there was a picture of them sitting on a loveseat with Chairman Meow on Alec’s lap, looking in each other’s eyes, fingers entwined together, their foreheads resting on each other. The adjacent note read-

_Before I met you, my husband, I was a survivor; but from the day I met you, I became a lover. Before we were together, I was living my life; but when we got together, I'm loving my life. Before I saw you, I didn’t knew what love is; but whenever I look in your eyes, I know, that this is what is love. You are my love. You define love for me. Magnus, you are not only my love, you are my soul, my supernova. I'm so grateful for this life, not because I met you, because I have someone like you to share my life with, to live my life with. You are mine Magnus, and I'm yours._

The last line broke Magnus’ self control. “Oh oh my Alec, my.. my sweet Shadowhunter! Do you... do you everything that you wrote! Please say you do.... oh my love.” Magnus gasped and sobbed in Alec chest. “Of course love, I meant every word, everything I wrote. Magnus you are my love, you are my everything. I love you Magnus, I love you my baby.” 

For the next few hours they just cuddled with each other, afraid they if they don’t, the other might slip away. The next few hours they only whispered their love for each other, afraid that if they say it aloud, someone may hear and take their happiness away. The next few hours they just looked in each other’s eyes, thinking what they have done to deserve someone like their mate, but not questioning it, afraid that fate might take it away from them.

~

“So Chairman Meow... how do you think I got so lucky?” Magnus said to Chairman, petting the white fur ball and looking at the clock every 3 minutes, waiting for Alec to come back. At noon, after spending a very very lovely time and having a (really hot and sexy) shower, they both sat at their loveseat, petting their fur ball and Magnus was about to give his gift to Alec when Jace had called him and asked him to come to institute as an emergency had occurred, much to Magnus’ dismay. Alec had refused to leave but Magnus had convinced him saying “Alec, it’s your duty honey. Do it and then come back to me. And you have no idea how hot you look in your gear.” And then giving him a seductive wink. That had convinced Alec who was at the institute doing Lilith-knows-what and here was Magnus, talking to his cat(as if it can reply). “Meow” “ oh I know Chairman it was because of your luck too. That’s why I love you so much my cat. Ah my sweet sweet Alexander, where are you my love. Come back and you’ll get you precious gift.” Said gift was a stele, with MAGNUS and ALEC carved on its both side. Magnus wasn’t sure if he would like the gift but he really wanted to give something to Alec which he can take with him during the battle and remember his husband. The thought itself made Magnus giddy.

It had been three hours since Alec had left and now Magnus was starting to get worried. It wasn’t like he was worried because so much time had passed, but because he was getting a feeling. A feeling like something bad is gonna happen. Something bad to his _Alec_! Magnus knew it was just anxiety, but this time it felt different. _H_ e _is a Shadowhunter, he’ll be fine_  he kept repeating this mantra but this feeling, it was so strong that he just can’t ignore it, not this time. It felt too real, too real for Magnus’ liking. So he did the only thing he can do,  he went to the Institute.

When he got there he felt, afraid. _What is happening?_ Magnus thought. the institute was quiet, too much quiet. _Maybe they aren’t back fro-_ he was stopped in his thought by a scream which sounded too familiar. _Alec! No!_  He ran as fast as he can towards the source of the sound. It lead him to the outside of the institute. There were many demons present in the garden just behind the institute and lying under a tree was a body. When he got closer, the person raised it’s head and Magnus was met with the blue eyes which he loved so much “Hey Mag... agh.. Magnus” Alec managed to gasp out, before he was coughing, coughing blood! “Oh Alec baby, shit you are so injured. Alec, Alec look at me, you gonna be fine okay. I promise you baby I promise you.” Magnus said and scooped Alec in his arms. “But magn.. ah Magnus the fight. They uhh agh they will not be able..” “They can take care of themselves. And all the demons are almost dead.” Which was true as Jace and Clary were taking out the last demons. Magnus opened the portal and reached their loft. He deposited Alec on the sofa and began healing him. “Ah ah Magnus... it hurts Magnus! AH!” Alec was screaming because of the demon blood that was clenching around his major glands. “Baby baby it’s all gonna be alright ‘kay? Just.. just look me darling, look at me.” _God!_  Alec’s eyes were totally red and as his whole body. _No no I can heal him! He’ll be fine! He’ll live!_ But all of Magnus’ attempts to heal him were not working. Alec was bleeding badly from his cuts, wounds, mouth and his veins were rupturing from inside, covering his body in dark purple clotting! “Magnus-agh-Magnus liste- listen to... to me.” Alec gasped. “No baby just rest. I’m... I'm healing you, you’ll be fine love. You’ll not leave me!” Magnus cried, not able to control himself and this situation. He was feeling so helpless, so _useless_ , not able to protect the thing he loved the most. “Magnus... uhh you know I love you. Yo- nnnn you are my everything thi- thing baby. I.. ah uh I love you Magnus. I love you even.. AH!.. even if died today, rem- _angel!_ Remember, _I love you!”_ he said not able to control yourself and his tears. “No _no!_ You will not leave me! Understood Alexander Lightwood-Bane! You will not leave me! It’s too soon Alec, it’s _too soon!”_ Magnus cried. Magnus reached for the table and grabbed the stele. “See, see this Alec, this is your gift for our anniversary! It... see mag- Magnus and Alec is engraved on it’s sides. You cannot leave me Alec! I cannot live without you!” 

They both were crying, not wanting to be separated, but were helpless in the hands of fate. “Magnus I... I don’t want to leave aghh.. leave you! Mag- Magnus I love you, I love you! Oh raziel help us!”

The stele, which was between them as they rested their foreheads on each other, gave a little spark. But they were too miserable to notice but then Alec’s wedding rune started to heat up, his chest glowing. “Mag- Magnus, what’s  uhh ah happening?” Alec managed to choke out pointing towards his chest. Magnus looked equally shocked. “I.. I don’t know darling. It's.. Alec.. Alec! Alec are you alright!” Magnus shouted when Alec fell from the couch in his arms. “MAGNUS! OH ANGEL! AHH!” Alec was on top of his lungs. “MAGNUS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!” Magnus had no idea what to do so he just hugged Alec. He heart was breaking every time Alec screamed in pain. _Oh Lilith, Raziel, anyone! Help us please! For sake our love, please help us!_  Then the whole place was glowing, the source of which was Alec’s wedding rune on his chest and he wailed, crying uncontrollably and and uttered just one word on which his life depended, _MAGNUS!_ And then everything was silent. After several minutes, which felt like hours, Magnus woke up, finding himself far away from Alec. He didn’t remember getting. While Magnus was reciprocating what had happened, Alec groaned, catching his attention. “Mag- Magnus” Alec groaned, stirring on the floor. “Baby, bay I'm right here. Alec, Alexander please open your eyes.” After few moments when Alec opened his eyes, he thought he saw something sparkle in them but it was gone before he can catch. But there was one thing though, that was different in his Alexander’s eyes; they were shining like they shone never before. “Mags... Magnus are you here?” “Yes darling I'm right here. Shh calm down. Here,” Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured a glass of water “drink this honey.” Alec slowly drank the whole water. “Magnus, what happened? I'm... I'm healed!” Alec said, looking down at himself. When Magnus checked him, Alec was indeed healed but there was something different about his skin. It seemed... new. As if he had just born. “Alec, darling, do you feel any different?” Magnus asked, cautiously. He did not want to scare Alec that due to some unknown reason he was looking a bit different. “Yeah, yeah I guess. I mean I feel like my previous self but a little, a little more powerful and, um , new, as if I’ve taken a rebirth.” Alec finished looking at himself at awe. “Let’s go to the institute and talk about this to the Silent Brothers okay? You fine?” at Alec’s nod of agreement and his soft smile, Magnus took his hand, conjured a portal, and went to the institute to know what exactly had happened. And Magnus had a feeling that whatever it was, it was good and this made Magnus little bit relaxed.

~

“So you are saying that Alec was about to uh about to- die.” Maryse said, worry and nervous clear in her watery eyes. When they had reached Institute, they were met with a weeping Isabella. She hugged him as soon as she saw her brother, but the shock was evident on her face when he took in her brother’s condition, which was rather good except for the weariness in his which wasn’t much as she had imagined worse. They explained to her what had happened in their loft which made Isabella bemused and anxious. Too shocked to say something, she took them to Maryse and went to call Brother Jeremiah. So now they were standing in the centre of the library(well Alec was sitting on a small sofa as he was still tired and though his wounds were healed, he could still feel the pain in his muscles and bones), Maryse and Robert standing behind the huge table, Jace, Clary and Simon standing near the sofa, all of them shocked, anxious but most of all relieved that Alec was still between them, alive and healthy. Jace stood up, quickly towards his parabatai and hugged him, tight. “I don’t care what happened. I only know that my brother is alive and that’s all that matters.” Jace said, his eyes watery and looking at Alec with so much love in them that it made Alec blissful that he had siblings like him. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and Alec at that moment realized that no matter how much Jace and Magnus fight, they have taken each other as a family. It was evident in the Magnus looked at him, warmly and comforting, and gave a nod to which Jace replied my giving his small, genuine and rare smile.

“But it’s... it’s strange.” Robert said, looking at Alec with worry in his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Isabella’s voice came. “Brother Jeremiah is here.” Maryse stood and said “Let’s take Alec to him.” But Isabella interrupted. “No. He says that he’ll examine him here, in front of everyone. He says everyone who belongs to Alec should know this.”  This confused all of them but nobody said anything.

Alec tried to get up when Brother Jeremiah came but was stopped by Magnus’ hand of his shoulder. “Don’t get up. You are not properly healed.”

**Magnus Lightwood-Bane is right. Alexander Lightwood-Bane, you should rest.**

“Thank you, Brother Jeremiah, for coming here. We really need for help in this situation.” Maryse said.

**I know. Isabella told me. But Alexander and Magnus, you both need to tell me what exactly happened, each and every detail.**

“I don’t remember much. After Magnus deposited me to sofa, I remembered my whole body was hurting. We were... we were really in misery, telling each other how much we love each other and asking angel to help us in this situation. Magnus then gave me a stele, it was a gift from him for our anniversary. On it’s both sides were engraved our names- Magnus and Alec.”

“We remembered we were crying.” Magnus continued. “We could not stop. Then, I saw something glowing. When I looked at Alec, his rune, his wedding rune on his heart was glowing.”

“I was burning. One time I was writhing in pain, the next moment my body was on fire. It was like it was coming from inside me, consuming me. It was like every cell in my body was, was dying. I don’t know what happened. It was like I was dying, but I also felt like I was taking a rebirth. I felt like, my very soul was flaming, glowing as Magnus said.” Everyone in the room was silent. Even Brother Jeremiah was not saying, or rather _thinking,_ anything.

**What happened to the stele? Did you saw something strange about it?**

Magnus seemed to consider the question. After a while he said, “I think the stele gave a little spark. At that time I thought it was my magic but now when I think about it, my flames are blue but the spark, it was sort of platinum and gold mixed, like silver-gold sparkling light.”

This information confused everyone even more, but there was one person who got everything in pieces.

**The Eternal Union.**

Everyone was mystified. They have no idea what Brother meant but they all understood one thing- it all happened because of their love. Magnus’ and Alec’s love, devotion and adoration of each other.

Robert was first to break the silence, “The Eternal Union? What does that mean? We have never read about it our books.”

**You will never find it in books Robert Lightwood because it had never happened before.**

Magnus and Alec were blank. They had no idea what to think or say. “What do you mean never, never happened before? And why?” Magnus asked, his voice breaking.

**The Eternal Union is not something which happens often. Thousands years ago, after the dark ages had ended, there was celebration of the shadow world and the downworld. At that time, Eternal Union was first mentioned. The legends said that in this world, where the true lovers, true mates, are difficult to find and easy to lose due to their fate and the flow of time, there will be couples whose love will be powerful enough to withstand and defeat the fate and time, their love will not only be the purest but they will be blessed by the Angels. If either of the souls will have to battle with death and if they, with all their love and everything they have, will plead to the Angels for help, mercy and compassion, the Angels will make their love eternal, timeless, not bound by any physical material and it’ll be looked after by the Angels themselves. Their souls will be connected till the world’s end.**

Thousands emotions were going through Alec and Magnus- confusion, nervousness, worry, hope, warmth, realization of their power, and above all, their love. Alec began, not able to control himself, “What do you mean will make their love eternal?”

**It means that now, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, you are immortal.**

Maryse and Robert gasped, Simon made a shocked noise, Jace and clary fixed Magnus and Alec with their gaze, and Magnus and Alec, they looked at each other, in each other’s eyes and made a promise to always protect each other and their love and intertwined their fingers, assuring each other that they can do this, they _will_ do this.

“But how?” Maryse asked, uncertainty clear in her voice. “How could this happen? You said this only happens to the purest of lovers.”

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s hand tightened. _How could she even say it like this!_ Alec was also in a state of disbelief and anger. _My own mother thinks of me- us- this way!_

**Maryse, if you don’t like their relationship, it doesn’t change the fact that yes, their love is definitely the purest.**

“But they both- I mean they both...” Maryse tried to say.

Alec’s was beyond mad now _._ “Say it mother! Say it that since we are both _guys_ our love is fake! That there is no meaning behind it!” _how come she say it! does she even love me anymore?!_

“Alec that is true and you know it.” Maryse said, her voice cold.

When Magnus was about to his anger and frustration that _how the hell could say this about your son, about his feelings!_ Brother interrupted.

**Maryse you are wrong.**

Maryse mouth hung open and stared at Brother Jeremiah in disbelief and shock. Magnus and Alec smiled.

**The legends say nowhere that it is only applied to man-woman relationship. The legends actually clearly say that the only thing that matters is love; the love towards your soul mate, sexuality has no play in it. So accept it Maryse, Alexander Lightwood-Bane are now together, for eternity, because there love is as pure as the Angels themselves.**

Maryse said nothing, maybe she was too shocked to even notice what was happening around her. Magnus and Alec were holding hands, the ring on Magnus’ hand(on which Alec’s name was written and the other wedding rune was drawn) and the rune on Alec’s heart, felt warm, not like burn but like rays of sunlight, caressing the skin and warming their whole body. Everyone, except Maryse(who was still frozen), was looking at them in awe, even Simon was grinning from ear to ear and Robert was also smiling.

“Wow! That was amazing big brother! Who knew you both can even impress the Angels!” Isabella said, with a huge smile on her face but if one knew Izzy, they could tell that her eyes were watery and she was very very emotional at that time. So Magnus and Alec hugged their sister, smiling the way she was holding them, like a lioness holding her children. “Way to go Alec! Dude don’t think you guys are the only ones who can impress the Angels, we will also try it right Clary!” Clary nodded, a beautiful, genuine smile on her face, making it glow. “Well,” Magnus started, “we would love to hear from you all even more but I think my husband here really needs to take some rest.” He extended his hands towards Alec, who smiled and took it. “We will meet you later everyone.” “Well Magnus you can call us family.” Izzy said, warm smile on her face. Magnus returned the warm smile, feeling the warmth spreading in his body. “We’ll see you later, _family._ ” _this word sounds so strange but so good,_ Magnus thought. _oh Alec, you’ve given me so much my love._ He smiled at Alec, his love reflecting in his eyes along with gratefulness and worship, and took him through the portal, holding him protectively from his waist.

When they arrived at their loft Chairman Meow jumped towards Alec but before his claws can make contact with his still healing skin, Magnus caught him. “No no Chairman, you cannot scratch him now. Our Alec is already so weak.” He said, taking both his precious ones in his arms towards the sofa. He sat down with the cat on his side and tugged Alec but Alec  took a cushion and laid his head in Magnus’ lap looking into his eyes, his body sprawled on sofa. “Oh Alec.” Magnus whispered dreamingly, massaging his hand in Alec’s soft black little-curly hairs. Alec took his wrist and kissed each of his fingers, his palm and then his pulse point. “Love you Magnus” Alec said in his pulse point. Magnus cupped his face and bent down to give him a chaste, full of love and promise kiss. “Love you Alec.”

Later when they had laid in their bed, chest pressed against each other, silky sheets protecting their body from the outside cold, their lips millimetres apart, sharing the same air, Magnus whispered “You don’t regret being immortal, do you?” Magnus knew he was happy but everything had happened without them knowing and so Magnus was a little worried. “Magnus I have forever to be with you, with your love. I will not regret it, I _do not_ regret. I love you Magnus.” Hugging him more tightly, Magnus whispered on his lover’s lips “I love you Alec. And I have forever to love you.” They laid there, just like that, eyes closed, relishing in each other’s warmth, hearts beating in syncing as if promising to never leave the other person, bodies pressed so close together that it was difficult to know where one ended and other began, foreheads leaning against each other, lips slightly twitched as a smile, looking like a symbol of love, a picture which even the finest of artist can never draw, a picture which was very close to the Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooo happy right now!!! I’ve FINALLY completed my SECOND EVER fanfic! Yippie! *happy dancing* Hope you guys liked it and please hit the kudos if you did! Also please comment, I love both the appreciation and the critics! 
> 
> This is also present on my Wattpad account so pls go there, vote if you like and talk to me if you want! :D  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/74752854-even-with-no-light-we-gonna-shine-like-gold
> 
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3


End file.
